


Tellement Vrai

by eternalmurasaki (hontou_ni_fxxk_desu)



Category: KAT-TUN (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-14
Updated: 2015-06-14
Packaged: 2018-04-04 10:51:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,286
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4134702
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hontou_ni_fxxk_desu/pseuds/eternalmurasaki
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bonjour et bienvenue dans notre nouveau numéro de « Tellement Vrai ». Nous avons recueilli pour vous un témoignage particulier, celui d'un jeune homme dont une obsession envahit de plus en plus son quotidien.</p><p>***</p><p>Lorsque Jin se réveille, la première chose qu'il fait est d'allumer son ordinateur portable avant d'aller faire chauffer du lait pour ses céréales.</p><p>« Je commence toutes mes journées en me connectant sur Tumblr pour regarder les nouvelles photos dans le tag #Kamenashi Kazuya. Je peux pas partir au boulot avant d'avoir rattrapé tout mon retard, sinon ça me prend trop de temps le soir. »</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tellement Vrai

Bonjour et bienvenue dans notre nouveau numéro de « Tellement Vrai ». Nous avons recueilli pour vous un témoignage particulier, celui d'un jeune homme dont une obsession envahit de plus en plus son quotidien.

***

Lorsque Jin se réveille, la première chose qu'il fait est d'allumer son ordinateur portable avant d'aller faire chauffer du lait pour ses céréales.

« Je commence toutes mes journées en me connectant sur Tumblr pour regarder les nouvelles photos dans le tag #Kamenashi Kazuya. Je peux pas partir au boulot avant d'avoir rattrapé tout mon retard, sinon ça me prend trop de temps le soir. »

Le jeune homme semble très calme et posé.

Soudain, Jin s'étouffe sur ses céréales, ses yeux rivés sur un set de gifs de Kamenashi.

« Ah putain... Voilà, le matin, pas besoin de vitamines, un gif de Kame ça me suffit. » nous avoue-t-il, un grand sourire aux lèvres. « Et si c'est un gif de lui en kimono, c'est encore mieux. »

***

Dès que Jin doit se rendre quelque part, une musique l'accompagne à fond dans sa voiture.

« Han, Without Notice, j'adore cette chanson !! » dit-il, ses yeux pétillants. « Avant, j'avais carrément un écran sur le tableau de bord pour mettre des PVs ou des videos de live, mais finalement je me suis dit qu'il valait mieux pour ma sécurité que je me contente du son. »

Akanishi ne semble pas se rendre compte que son obsession pour son ancien collègue est quelque peu anormale. Lorsque nous lui demandons ce que sa compagne en pense, il nous avoue que l'histoire de son mariage avec Meisa avait été montée de toutes pièces pour les médias.

« Comme ça je suis en vacances depuis un an et je peux passer tout mon temps en paix devant mon ordi.»

***

Le soir, nous rencontrons Kuroki Meisa, invitée par Jin pour un dîner. Elle salue son ami avec un grand sourire.

« Merci pour l'invitation, Akanishi-kun. »

Pendant que celui-ci s'affaire à la cuisine pour terminer les préparatifs du repas, nous en profitons pour interroger la jeune femme.

« Comment en êtes-vous arrivée à monter une telle histoire avec votre ami ?? cela paraît incroyable... »

« C'est surprenant, n'est-ce pas ? » répond-elle avec un sourire énigmatique. « ...son obsession ne fait que grandir de jour en jour. Il est constamment en train de regarder ses dramas sur son Ipod, en train d'écouter ses solos ou plus récemment, de regarder tous les posts le concernant sur tumblr. C'était devenu trop difficile de cacher tout ça en partageant son quotidien avec KAT-TUN... alors il a fini par décider de partir. »

Mais pourquoi Jin préfèrerait-il se consacrer à un Kamenashi virtuel, abandonnant l'idole qu'il côtoyait jadis en chair et en os ? Nous faisons part de nos interrogations à Meisa.

« Il est persuadé que si Kame découvre l'étendue des dégâts, il voudra couper les ponts...»

Pendant ce temps, nous entendons Jin chanter Hanasanaide tandis qu'il entre dans la salle à manger, un plat de pâtes dans les mains.

« Il cuisine exprès des plats simples » nous murmure Kuroki « pour ne pas perdre du temps qu'il pourrait consacrer à Kame. »

***

Une des activités préférées de Jin avant de s'endormir est de regarder des fancams sur youtube.  
Soudain Jin gémit de frustration.

« Nooon.... Ma fanvid préférée a été supprimée !!! ».

Il nous prie ensuite de le laisser seul pour les dernières videos qu'il visionne.

***

Lorsque nous retrouvons Jin le lendemain matin, il vient d'allumer la télévision : une conférence de presse va bientôt être diffusée pour promouvoir le nouveau film de Kame.

Nous profitons des publicités pour lui poser quelques questions.

« Comment votre obsession a-t-elle commencé ? »

«Hm... je crois que c'est lorsque Kame est parti tourner Nobuta wo Produce... je me suis rendu compte que sans le voir tous les jours, j'étais en manque. Alors j'ai commencé à compenser en regardant des trucs à son sujet sur le net. Vous savez, c'est facile de déraper après... on devient adepte de différentes communautés livejournal ou autre, on prend l'habitude de consulter tel ou tel site tous les jours, et bien vite on se retrouve avec notre journée remplie de clics et de visionnage de videos, photos etc... Le pire, c'est qu'on n'a pas l'impression de perdre son temps, on se sent heureux... mais à la fin de la journée, on n'a rien fait et c'est compliqué d'expliquer ça à son boss. »

Jin semble donc tout de même parfois se poser des questions sur son degré d'addiction...

« Au bout de quelques mois, j'ai pris peur, je me suis dit qu'une pause loin de tout me ferait du bien. C'est là que je suis parti à LA... c'était un sevrage en quelque sorte. Mais dès mon retour, le fait de le revoir de près, ça a réveillé en moi la bête qui s'était endormie. Tout a repris... Pas un soir ne passait sans que je regarde quelques solos. »

La suite des évènements nous ayant été expliquée par Kuroki Meisa, nous n'avons pas insisté pour qu'il nous parle des conditions de son second départ.

« Parfois... je me dis que j'aurais dû simplement lui dire dès son départ sur le tournage de Nobuta wo Produce que j'avais besoin de le voir plus souvent... jusqu'à ce moment-là, nous avions toujours été ensemble en permanence. Je n'avais jamais eu ce sentiment de manque... »

« Vous ne vous êtes jamais demandé ce que cette sensation signifiait ? »

« Non.... Je préférais combler le vide sans réfléchir. »

« Et ces satisfactions virtuelles... suffisent-elles vraiment à vous rendre heureux ? »

Jin semble mal à l'aise.

« Je vous l'ai dit... je préfère combler le vide sans trop y penser. »

***

Pendant le reste de la journée Jin reste plutôt silencieux. La musique de son appartement n'est qu'en sourdine et il abandonne son ordinateur.

Au moment de prendre le thé, nous le voyons sortir un vieil album photos, l'air pensif.

Pour la première fois depuis plusieurs heures, il reprend son téléphone. «Allo Yamapi ? Je peux te parler un moment ?»

S'en suit une longue conversation entre les quatre murs de sa chambre.

***

Lorsqu'Akanishi ressort enfin, il part préparer le dîner sans un bruit.  
Ce n'est qu'avant d'aller se coucher que nous entendons Jin enfin chantonner une petite mélodie.

« Riaru wo te ni ireru n' da » [« Je compte poser les mains sur ce qui est vrai »].

***

Nous retournons au domicile d'Akanishi pour le dernier jour de tournage, et tandis que nous installons notre matériel, le jeune homme semble très agité.

La réponse à nos interrogations ne tarde pas à arriver : la sonnette retentit.

Kamenashi se tient sur le pas de la porte, l'air tout aussi perturbé que Jin.  
Nous prenons la décision judicieuse de nous faire discrets.

« J'ai reçu un message très... long et étrange à une heure du matin. De ta part. » dit de le nouvel arrivé. « Je n'ai pas fermé l'œil de la nuit. Tu as un virus ou bien.... C'était toi ??»  
Depuis notre cachette, nous n'entendons pas le bredouillement de Jin, néanmoins le bruit incongru que laisse échapper Kamenashi nous fait comprendre que la réponse était positive.

Nous l'apercevons se détourner subitement pour faire les cent pas. Ses mouvements sont tout sauf fluides.  
Akanishi nous prie d'évacuer les lieux.

***

Depuis plusieurs jours, nous ne parvenons pas à contacter Akanishi.

Le message de son répondeur a été modifié.

« Vous êtes bien sur le répondeur d'Akanishi Jin. Mon téléphone, mon ordinateur et mon Ipad ont été confisqués par Kamenashi. Pour tout problème urgent, merci de contacter Yamashita Tomohisa.»

***

Des photos ont commencé à apparaître dans la presse.

Akanishi et Kamenashi seraient en vacances à LA.

Akanishi aurait-il enfin décidé de se replonger dans le réel ?

 

Sur ces notes de Real Face, notre émission touche à sa fin.  
Tout de suite, plus de détails sur ces fameuses vacances à LA avec le Journal People de minuit.

A la semaine prochaine pour un nouveau numéro de « Tellement Vrai » !


End file.
